


Star Wars Bits And Pieces

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Little pieces of things I may or may not continue.





	1. Second Chances

Satine comes to him then, after the assassin droids. After their confessions. He's in the quarters assigned to him, Anakin having left to debrief the clones. He's not sure what to do when he sees her, so he reverts to his usual politeness around world leaders.

  
“Duchess,” he says, bowing his head.

  
“Obi-Wan, none of that. We need to talk.” He stands, a bit of dread filling him. He'd meant those words, but now that they are out of danger, his courage to be truthful with her about this fails him.

  
He follows her anyway.

  
They walk through the ship, chatting casually about where they have been since they last saw each other years ago. Obi-Wan relates some stories about Anakin and Ahsoka that have Satine laughing, though he suspects it's false, meant to cover her anxiety.

  
They arrive at her rooms, walking past the guards, who say nothing about his presence. Why should they, after all? They have no knowledge of their past. As far as they know, it is an untouchable man and an untouchable woman entering what is far closer to an apartment suite than a bedroom.

  
Satine fetches him a drink, which he takes gratefully. It's been a long day. They sit on the couch together, all too aware of the space between them, yet still missing out on the fact that they are sitting just a touch too close for old friends.

  
Neither wants to bring up the truth of why they are here, so they continue talking, trying valiantly not to stare at the other’s lips. They fail, but they try valiantly, and isn't that what counts?

  
She's taken her hair down. She took it down when they entered, and he is pleased he gets to see her like this. Normally she keeps her armor of hair, makeup, and clothing as tight as the armor on one of his troopers.

  
His hand brushes against hers, accidentally, and he lifts it, unsure where to put it now. He finds himself looking at her hair again, and reaches out to touch it. He runs his hand through it, softly, and his lips part at the intimacy of this moment.

  
“Satine,” he whispers. Their conversation is long gone now. She brushes her hand on his cheek, in one of her usual expressions of affection.

  
“My love,” she responds, seeming briefly startled at her own words, at her return to the affectionate term of their youth, but she settles into it. She always was quicker to accept their bond, not having been raised into the idea of never doing this. He has to admit, right now that seems hypocritical, he is, after all, the one who started this tonight.

  
His hand reached the end of her hair, and continues to run down her shoulder. Before he knows it, that hand has reached behind her back and pulled her closer, and suddenly, they are kissing.

  
It's wonderful to touch her again. He was inwardly pleased- no, he'll admit now, delighted- when he first saw her again. Somehow, she seems even more beautiful than she was during their time together on the run.

  
Besides which, it is as simple as the fact that she makes him happy. As soon as he saw her again, a small light entered his soul, and it hasn't left since. It dimmed, of course, when she was in danger, and when they were separated, but somehow her presence made even fighting droids seem a little less bleak.

  
Her hands are at his sides now, running up and down his robes and armor, and distantly he thinks that she might as well slide them off, then chides himself. He's getting ahead of himself.

  
He pulls her body closer, so she's practically sitting in his lap, and having her in his arms again is just as wonderful as he'd imagined in the months following their parting.

  
After a long, beautiful moment, she pulls away, shaking her head. He's disappointed. He vaguely knows he shouldn't be, that they shouldn't have done that in the first place, but the feeling wells up inside him regardless of his rational mind.

  
“We- I want to, of course, but we-”

  
“Have duties.” Obi-Wan finishes for her. To his surprise, she shakes her head again.

  
“No. We have things to talk about.”

  
“I think we've made clear what we, er, discussed earlier.” Obi-Wan is anxious now, wanting to distance himself from what they have said and done.

  
“No. Something else.” Satine says. She stops, and Obi-Wan can feel the anxiety radiating off her.

  
“Do you recall, in the last days you stayed with us, when we were returned to the palace, how I was ill?” She asks, and Obi-Wan frowns in confusion. He does slightly recall her illness and his own fussing about her, but what that has to do with today is beyond him. Unless..

  
“Satine? What's wrong? Was it indicative of a larger problem? Are you sick?” Satine chuckles at his words.

  
“Yes and no. It was indicative of something else, but not an illness. I wasn't sick.” Obi-Wan would beg to disagree, remembered her whining at him every morning of the last three days of their stay how nauseous she was, remembering himself holding her hair back in the evenings in her suite of rooms as she was ill. Remembering his own worry for her, and Qui-Gon’s chuckles at his lovestruck behavior.

  
He is taken out of his reverie as she speaks again, repeating her last words, and seeming to brace herself before continuing.

  
“I wasn't sick. I was pregnant.”

  
And that, well that stops him in his tracks. The word seems to float around in his mind a bit as he makes the connection. Pregnant. Baby. His. He knows what the words mean. Somehow, despite their caution, she'd gotten pregnant. With his baby. His baby.

  
He clears his threat, uncomfortable. She was not pregnant after they had left, there was no way. He would have known if she'd had a baby. She didn't have a child now, though there was a ward, a boy she'd taken in after his parents, her brother and sister-in-law, had died.

  
“I- I understand, you did what you had to do.” He says. Though a part of him wants- longs, he finds with surprise. He understands that she couldn't have had a child then. She was the newly returned Duchess to a war ravaged system, a baby would have only been a scandal and a distraction. Particularly a baby with a Jedi for a father.

  
“No. I didn't.” Satine understands him, as she has always done. “I had the child. A boy.”

  
And that- that's when Obi-Wan gets angry. He stands up, moving away to pace around the room. He supposes it's possible. He knows from his obsessive watching of her on the holonets that she had worn looser and larger clothing for months after he'd left. Typically on Mandalore, such clothing was associated with mourning, with the heavy weight one must carry around after losing someone.

  
She'd made a statement that she would wear mourning clothes her first year in rule, to symbolize the loss their planet had gone through. He cursed his foolishness. He'd believed her, hook, line, and sinker. He'd even, in some of his smugger moments, believed that perhaps she was secretly mourning him. And she had taken a month of solitude partway through that year, running things from within the palace without showing herself physically.

  
How could he have been so blind? All the signs were there that something more had been going on and he had missed it.

  
“You- you hid our child from me?” He demands. Our child. Our child. Our child. The words resound in his mind. He has a child- a son.

  
“What was I supposed to do? You are a Jedi, you can't have a child. Besides, I had no way of contacting you. We didn't exchange comm links, remember? I could hardly call up the Jedi Council and tell them, ‘oh yes, I'm looking for my secret lover, with whom I'm now expecting a child, against all your rules’ now could I?”

  
“You should have tried harder! I deserved the right to know! To choose!” Obi-Wan finds himself feeling quite out of control as he shouts back at her. Betrayal burns in his chest, hot and bright.

  
“I know! Do you think I'm ignorant of your rights as his father? I know, Obi-Wan! But I did try. I tried to contact you, but it seems Jedi Padawans are difficult to contact. Besides, would you have even answered my calls, insistent as you were on your duties?” The last word is scathing, but it's not it that has Obi-Wan reeling.

  
There are two things that have him reeling. First the term “father.” He is a father. The title reminds him again of exactly what situation they are discussing.

  
Secondly, the second half of her sentence hurts, almost offends him.

  
“Of course I would have! I loved you! You could have been in danger!”

  
“Of course. My safety. That was always your priority, wasn't it?” Satine seems sad as she says the words. She slumps in her chair.

  
“You would have been a wonderful father, I'm sure.” She says. He's not so sure, but he says nothing.

  
“I didn't get the opportunity.” He mutters, feeling cold. He turns and sweeps out of the room. He knows that a good Jedi would resolve the issue, but right now, he's not feeling like a good Jedi.

  
-

  
When they leave the ship, he's still feeling cold. Anakin looks at him curiously. Satine comes up to him, sadness in her eyes.

  
“Should you come to Mandalore again, I would like to introduce you to my ward, Korkie. I think you would get along.”

  
It's a peace offering and he knows it. He can read the subtleties in her words. He savors the words. He's had time to think, to rationalize the situation and his feelings. He still feels cold, but he thinks he's starting to warm up.

  
He smiles at her diplomatically.

  
“I would like that.” She smiles, and presses a hand to his cheek.

  
“Then I will make sure you get the opportunity.”

  
She walks off, and Anakin watches them curiously.

  
“What a remarkable woman,” he says. Obi-Wan smiles.

  
“She is indeed.”


	2. Precursor to Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a prequel to second chances.

Satine giggled, and Obi-Wan laughed, a low sound that was quickly cut off as he noticed Qui-Gon’s Force presence getting nearer.

  
“He’s coming back early!” He whispered harshly. The two broke apart and rushed to make themselves presentable, putting their clothes back on and straightening their hair. They moved far enough away to avoid detection, but not so far away as to arouse suspicion.

  
They were good at this dance after three months of it. Three wonderful months wherein they allowed themselves to have this, allowed themselves love, though they weren’t quite willing to admit to it by name yet, even having known each other for a year.

  
When Qui-Gon came back to the encampment, they greeted him casually and continued their tasks- Obi-Wan cooking dinner and Satine sorting the foraged plants. Qui-Gon joined Satine.

  
“I’ve got good news. The bounty has been taken off Satine’s head.” Satine gasped in delight.

  
“The clans have come to an agreement?” She asked.

  
“They have. They’ll have strict expectations of you, but they are willing to accept your leadership.”

  
“Congratulations, Satine.” Obi-Wan spoke, moving to hug her.

  
“Ah, my young Padawan, you misspoke. Duchess.” Qui-Gon teased the teens.

  
“Congratulations, Duchess.” Obi-Wan agreed.

  
“We’ll be rendezvousing with Republic forces and headed to Mandalore tomorrow morning.” Satine giggled in delight.

  
-

  
That night, Satine lay in her bunk on the ship, torn between joy and despair. She was feeling so very emotional at this moment, and it was confusing her. She usually had an easier time sorting out her emotions.

  
But this was a complicated situation. There was only one real potential outcome, but knowing that didn’t make it any easier. She was thrilled beyond words to be able to return to Mandalore, but this meant leaving Obi-Wan. And that, despite the knowledge that she had to, was not something she wanted to do.

  
She heard a shuffling as Obi-Wan entered her bunk.

  
“Obi?” She questioned.

  
“Master Qui-Gon went to stand guard. In case any bounty hunters haven’t checked in recently and don’t know that there’s nothing to get out of you anymore.”

  
“Nothing to get out of me?” Satine put on a mock offended face.

  
“Er, that’s not what I meant.” Obi-Wan seemed flustered, which was exactly Satine’s goal.

  
“Oh really? If that’s what you think of me, perhaps I shouldn’t allow you in my bed.” Satine continued. Obi-Wan understood now that she was joking and rolled his eyes.

  
“You won’t. You love it.” His flirting wasn’t the worst she’d ever heard, but she was sure he had a lot of room to improve in years to come. That thought sent a pang of jealousy through her and she stood, moving to wrap a possessive arm around his neck.

  
“True.” She conceded, leaning in to kiss him. Then she pulled back suddenly, leaving Obi-Wan dazed. “But so do you.”

  
-

  
They arrived back at the Palace of Mandalore three days later in the late nighttime. Satine was set to address the public for the first time since her coronation and the swift retreat that had followed the next morning.

  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were given rooms two hallways apart from each other, a necessity borne of the destruction wreaked on the Palace, but also a blessing. Obi-Wan put barely any effort into sneaking away into her room that night. They did nothing more than sleep this time, but it was nice just to hold each other, every moment oh so precious now that they were coming to a swift end.

  
-

  
Satine woke the next morning, feeling off. In a sleep dulled haze, she couldn’t tell for a minute what was wrong, until she sat up, a wave of nausea swimming through her. She sat very still, hoping it would pass, but it only worsened.

  
She hurriedly moved off the bed and into the attached fresher, waking Obi-Wan with her jostling of the bed. He was woken more when he heard her gag, and hurriedly moved to her side.

  
He pulled her hair back as she heaved, wincing in sympathy. He murmured something soothing, though neither paid much attention to the words. Obi-Wan wasn’t even aware he was speaking in Mando’a.

 

When she leaned back and moved to stand, Obi-Wan helped her up, guiding her to get a drink and brush her teeth.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

  
“Yes. It must just be nerves. Or maybe I caught some bug on one of those awful planets we were stranded on. I’ll check in with a med droid as soon as I can make time.”

  
“Good. Don’t want the new Duchess embarrassing herself in front of her people, do we?” Obi-Wan teased to belay the concern in his voice. Satine smacked his arm lightly in response, her mouth full with her toothbrush.

  
-

  
The day went smoothly from there on out, no challenges they hadn’t anticipated. Satine began feeling nauseous again around dinner, and politely begged off. She returned to her room to lay down while Obi-Wan fretted as he ate and Qui-Gon smothered his chuckles at his lovesick Padawan.

  
After dinner, Obi-Wan returned to Satine’s room to check on her. He found her at her desk, drafting speeches.

  
“I’m feeling much better, you needn’t worry,” She said as soon as he entered the door.

  
“I’m your protector, it’s my job to worry,” Obi-Wan answered automatically, recalling a number of earlier conversations where they’d had the same dialogue.

  
Satine turned in surprise, obviously expecting that he was someone else, a guard or someone come to check on her.

  
“Obi!” She hurried to him, kissing him deeply. He buried his face in her hair when they broke apart, taking a deep breath.

  
“Satine,” he murmured. They stood back, still holding each other, but at a distance now.

  
“You and Master Qui-Gon are going to leave tomorrow.” Satine stated.

  
“Yes.” Satine’s face crumpled, and a tear leaked down her cheek. She turned away, hiding her face.

  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying. We… we knew this wouldn’t last.” Obi-Wan turned to hold her again, and stayed silent. “It’s just… we won’t see each other again- or at least not for years. And it seemed okay before but now…” Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly. He knew what she meant. It suddenly seemed too terrible to bear, to never see her again.

  
“I know.” Was all he said, not having the words for anything more. Satine continued crying for a moment, before determinedly wiping her eyes.

  
“Well we still have tonight. Let’s make the most of it.”

  
-

  
The next day, they said their goodbyes privately in the morning before Satine went to see them off as they left Mandalore.

She thanked them both and bid them well.

  
Qui-Gon gave them a private moment- he wasn't an idiot, after all- and went to stow their things in the ship.

  
They held hands, standing a little too close, but didn’t dare kiss because they were too afraid of being seen.


	3. Fake dating au

“And what are you two? A couple?” The innkeeper sneered. They’d come to this small town late in the night, and were hoping to find lodgings in town until they could repair their ship, and hopefully, work, so they could get a move on.

“Yes,” Satine said boldly, taking his hand. Obi-Wan was immediately flustered by the gesture, but he could hear his master’s voice through their bond.

Good cover, Padawan mine.

So he sucked it up and attempted to look as love struck as possible when he glanced over at Satine. It was quite a challenge. The young Duchess was quite a bit to handle, argumentative and troublesome. He cared for her safety, of course, and occasionally even liked her as a person, but found her to be occasionally irritating.

He made his opinion on her soften, along with his look. It wouldn’t do to have anyone pick up on his negative feelings for her on his face- not when they were supposed to be coupled. It seemed he did well enough, for a moment later, the innkeeper rolled his eyes.

“Ugh. Young lovers.” 

Obi-Wan did blush at that. He’d had- desires before, of course, but he tried to keep them under control, because a Jedi did not let hormones control them- no matter how hard it was. And the thought of engaging in such with Satine- who he had to admit was beautiful if nothing else- made the flush even deeper.

“Quit blushing!” Satine whispered, smashing her hand into his leg.

“For a pacifist, you certainly don’t seem to mind hitting me!” He hissed.

“For a Jedi, you don’t seem to be very good hiding your feelings!” Satine retorted.

The innkeeper came back then, offering them a key.

“The room won’t be ready til 20:00 tonight. Maid is out sick, and her replacement can’t come ‘til 18:00. Rooms are cleaned every three days, and garbage goes out back.”

“Oh, we’ll also need a room for our companion, but we don’t need that until tomorrow. He won’t be joining us today.” Satine explained.

“Good. I’ll have the key ready by 15:00 tomorrow.”

Satine took the key, slipping it into a pocket of her bag and retreating with Obi-Wan to the small cantina attached to the inn. She slipped her hand back into his as they entered. Obi-Wan startled internally, but didn’t let his body move.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Well, if we’re pretending to be a couple, we won’t be very convincing if we don’t act like it, right?”

Obi-Wan has to give her the point there. He nodded, then upped the ante by giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. She looked surprised, hand going to her face automatically. Obi-Wan immediately felt embarrassed at the gesture, so he took a deep breath and released his feelings into the Force.

Then he smirked.

“Can’t handle your own advice, Satine?” He remembered at the last minute to use her name, not her title, which, despite using it for a few months now on and off when they needed to hide, still felt strange.

“Of course I can. I’m just surprised you actually listened to me.”

They continued to bicker as they entered the cantina. Satine subconsciously inched closer to Obi-Wan as they made their way inside, catching sight of numerous thugs and bounty hunters, and therefore, potential attackers. She also slid her other hand to her stun blaster.

They settled at a table, laughing and chatting in Mando’a, to practice Obi-Wan’s accent. He still couldn’t quite get rid of it. For all their bickering, and their claims of disliking each other, they got along well when they weren’t prodding at each other- and they enjoyed their arguments anyway.

They continued speaking for a while, before deciding to go on a supply run, heading out to find the local market.

When they arrived, Satine lit up at the prospect of getting actual food and not ration bars, leaning into Obi-Wan’s side and pleading for an opportunity to get something as a treat. Obi-Wan had to admit he was tempted as well.

“You know, it’s not a good idea to treat yourself to whatever you want.” Obi-Wan reminded them both. Satine rolled her eyes.

“It’s also not a good idea to go grocery shopping when you’re hungry. So really, we should get something to eat first. For our own good.” It was Obi-Wan’s turn to roll his eyes, but he was wavering. He was, after all, barely an adult and could not be expected to hold out for long, even as a Jedi.

“Alright.”


	4. Ot4 au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the ot4!

“Are you coming, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked as his former master stood in the doorway of the shuttle.

“Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy.”

“Obi-Wan, come on. The Council can't possibly meet until Master Windu has finished speaking with the Senators anyway. You can ride back with him.” Anakin turns subtly, facing Padme. He added nothing but shot Obi-Wan a significant look.

“Oh, all right.” Obi-Wan acquiesced after a moment. “I'll come. But you are dealing with the politicians.”

“I know you have politician friends, Obi-Wan. You can't keep this game up forever.”

“Well. I will admit to liking one or two politicians.”

Anakin smirked and the two headed for the crowd.

When Anakin spotted Padme while they were speaking with Bail Organa, he quickly excused himself. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but followed. They headed over to where Padme stood, noticing as they got closer that Satine was standing behind her. Obi-Wan frowned. She shouldn't be here. Why had she come?

If it was to see them, he certainly understood, but they simply couldn't be that indiscreet. Speaking of…

“You two need to be more careful. Anyone could see us.” Obi-Wan chided Anakin and Padme who had kissed the moment they met each other.

“No one’s going to see Obi-Wan! You're too cautious.”

“I'd say, given our situation, I'm just cautious enough. In fact, considering it all, I'd say I'm being reckless.” All three smiled at him fondly and Satine leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“It will be fine, my love. Besides, we have news.” Padme and Satine looked between each other and giggled. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. What news could have them this excited?

“Well?” Anakin asked Satine. She looked to Padme again.

“It's really more Padme’s news than mine…” Satine said.

“Oh stop that. It's just as much your news as mine.” Padme said, leaning in to kiss her.

“I'm not the one it's happening to, am I?” Satine laughed. Padme smiled fondly.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan finally asked. Padme looked to them and placed a hand on her stomach.

“Ani, Obi-Wan. I'm pregnant.” 

“Padme, that's… that won- that's wonderful.” Anakin said as Obi-Wan’s mind began racing. He nevertheless moved to take her hands, and realized after a moment, that he was smiling widely.

“I- that's wonderful.” He didn't even noticed he had simply copied Anakin’s words.

“You're worried.” Padme said. Obi-Wan said nothing. “I am too. What are we going to do?”

“We’re not gonna worry about anything right now.” Anakin said. Obi-Wan frowned at him.

“Of course we're going to do something right now. There’s not exactly time to wait. How far along are you Padme?”

“I don't know. At least a few months. I'm starting to show already.”

“Then we've no time to waste.” Obi-Wan said, starting to walk away. “I'm needed at a Council meeting. If I don't show up they will get suspicious. I will be home in two hours, and we can talk then.”

The trio watched him leave, disappointed, then resigned. They headed back to their apartment in shifts, meeting up again only after three fourths of an hour had passed.

-

It all started when Anakin and Obi-Wan rescued Satine from Maul. They brought her back to Coruscant, where she stayed with Padme. Having Satine so close was a temptation to Obi-Wan, one he continually gave in to every time he went to see her. She held his heart too close to her own, and he couldn't stop himself from loving her again.

From there it had been simply a matter of admitting he was attached to all three of the most important people in his lives, and that they cared for each other as well.

And that, well, that led to this.

-

Obi-Wan arrived at the apartment shared by Padme and Satine, seeing that Padme was now dressing down, in clothes that clearly showed her pregnancy.

She sat in between Satine and Anakin, getting lavished with kisses from her lovers. The moment they noticed him, Satine’s arm went out to invite him onto the couch as well. He shook his head. They needed to figure this out.

“We need to make a plan.” He said.

“We've already got a plan.” Satine countered. “Tell the public Padme and I are expecting, and that we went through in vitro.”

This, Obi-Wan had to admit, was a good start. The public already knew Padme and Satine were involved, so it wouldn't come as too much of a surprise should they announce they were expecting. After all four of them had gotten together, Padme and Satine announced they were together, because, after all there was nothing keeping them apart.

Satine opened her arm to Obi-Wan again, and this time he moved into her embrace, being greeted with a kiss from Padme and Anakin’s hand reaching over to grasp his.

He sighed heavily the moment he was touching all three of them, relaxing into the embrace of his partners. Curled up here, he was able to forget the troubles of the galaxy and focus on their happiness. He pressed a kiss to Satine's temple before moving on to Padme’s.

“So smart. My girls.” He murmured. “I… missed you.” A year into this relationship and he still had troubles expressing his feelings toward them, but they were slowly coaxing him into being more open.

Padme murmured in agreement, and Satine nodded vigorously.

“We missed you too.” Padme said to him.

Satine moved a hand over to Padme’s stomach.

“We can keep this quiet. I’ve done it before.” She sighed happily. “Korkie will be so happy to have a little brother or sister. He always wanted one.”

Obi-Wan slumps at the mention of Korkie. All four of them, but particularly Satine and Obi-Wan worried for the boy. He was still in the thick of things with regards to the Death Watch and the New Mandalorians. Worse, he didn't want to leave. He'd picked up their stubbornness and desire to help. He wanted to stay and protect the civilians he could.

“We’ll get him out.” Anakin said, more to Obi-Wan than Satine. He was fond of Satine, but more for the fact that she was someone his lovers cared for than for her individually. The two of them together were explosive and neither could handle it for long without goading the other into an argument. And not the fun ones like they had with Obi-Wan.

Still, he cared for her to some degree, and couldn't imagine the fear she must be feeling for her son.

“How?” Satine wondered.

“We’ll get him involved in something humanitarian. Something he can do to help that's less dangerous.” Padme suggested.

“I doubt it will work, not when Mandalore is in danger.”


	5. Ani the Therapist Au

Anakin Skywalker was a contented man. He hummed as he readied the tea for his wife and mother for their breakfast. Padme was cooking, as he was terrible with anything other than liquid. His dearest friend Obi-Wan was due to come over that afternoon. He’d have to rearrange his schedule to make it work, but he thought he was close to getting his friend to open up about Satine.

As he set the tea down, he thought back on how he had gotten to this position. When he was a child, he’d never have imagined this kind of life. His dreams then had been more to due with adventure and daring-do than the simple life he had now, but this was good. He was happy.

At ten years old, he’d been freed from slavery by The Children’s Peace, an organization that raised money to free child slaves. They had freed Anakin and brought him to Coruscant, where he was placed with a foster family and given therapy for his PTSD and anxiety.

That was the moment his life truly changed. He realized you didn’t have to be an adventurous hero to save people. You could do it through healing as well.

His foster family greatly supported his idea to study and become a therapist. They supported him through school and grad work and were there when he finally opened his own office.

After a few years of saving up, he was able to free his mother from slavery and bring her to stay in his apartment with him.  
He a good therapist, quickly making a name for himself, as the public was finally starting to see therapy as a net good in the galaxy. He was frequently invited to his client’s parties, under the condition he didn’t mention whose therapist he was, which he wouldn’t have done anyway, seeing as it broke confidentiality.

That was how he met Padme. He was still amazed at how easily they’d fallen together, at a party hosted by another Senator. He loved her so much.

Then, one day, things changed dramatically. The Jedi Council came to him. They explained that their soldiers were coming back changed from war and the resources they had at the Temple and the so called Mind Healers weren’t doing enough to help them.  
So they hired him and a few other discreet therapists he recommended. He supposed they trusted him because though he was never trained at their Temple, he was Force sensitive, though they never mentioned it.

He’d met Obi-Wan when the man flatly refused to seek out therapy. The Force had been screaming at Anakin that they were meant to be friends, so he pursued that friendship doggedly. Even now, he wasn’t Obi-Wan’s therapist, simply a friend and confidant, though he thought he was making progress at convincing Obi-Wan to see one of the others.

Yes, his life was good. He nodded his head in apparent satisfaction. And that’s when everything changed.

-

Anakin came up for air and found himself in the Jedi temple. That wasn’t unusual, as he worked there, but it was strange that he found himself there with no memory of how he got there.

Looking around, he saw he was just outside the Council chamber, so he knocked on the door.

It was slowly opened by Obi-Wan, who had a look of shock on his face as he caught sight of the man on the other side of the door.

“Anakin?” He questioned.

“Er, yes? I just came in to report something strange to the Council.”

“I would imagine so.” Obi-Wan deadpanned. “As you are already here.” And he pulled the door open the rest of the way so that Anakin could see the entirety of the Council room. There, in the middle of the room, stood a mirror image of himself- no not a mirror image, more of a, a possibility of what he could have been.

“Obi-Wan, who is that?” The other Anakin questioned.

“It appears to be you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s hand hovers near his lightsaber, but he doesn’t pull it out yet.

“Well it’s not me!” Anakin defends. “You know that! Look, he doesn’t even have a scar!”

“I know. But his Force signature is the same as yours. I have never encountered a shape changer that could do that.”

“Perhaps from an alternate universe, he is.” Yoda suggests.

“That’s possible?” Both Anakins ask.

“Indeed,” Yoda responds. Anakin peers at the other Anakin, seeing he is wearing robes and a lightsaber.

“So this is like, an alternate universe where I was trained as a Jedi?” Anakin asks. He can feel the surprise resound through the room at his words.

“You weren’t trained as a Jedi?” Ki-Adi-Mundi asks.

“No. I didn’t even meet a Jedi until I was fourteen and obviously too old to train.”

“That is a difference. In this universe myself and my master Qui-Gon Jinn encountered you when you were nine and the Council decided to still train you. I’m sorry Anakin.”

“For what?”

“You were a slave when we found you. I presume you were as well, and for much longer.”

“Oh no. Don’t worry about it! I was actually freed by The Children’s Peace when I was ten, so not much longer after you would have found me.”

“So what do you do if you’re not a Jedi?” The other Anakin asked curiously.

“I’m a therapist.” Anakin said. That got a round of strange looks.

“You… are a therapist?” Shaak Ti was the first to speak.

“Yes? What’s wrong with that?”


End file.
